Will you be there
by Juls2791
Summary: Fin 5º libro; Draco recibe un regalo que le convertirá en un niño de nuevo y le dará una nueva oportunidad para conocer a sus antiguos enemigos pero...Que pasará cuando ellos sepan quien es? Perderá todo lo que ha conseguido? Le perderá a él? DracoxHarry
1. Capítulo 1 Un Nuevo Comienzo

La historia parte, mas o menos, del final del quinto libro, el resto son invenciones mias...es un futuro slash asi que si no te gusta no leas...por lo demás...humor y romance!!

Espero que les guste y que dejen Reviews!!!

* * *

Will you be there

Capítulo.1 – Un Nuevo Comienzo.

Mientras corría a través del bosque siguiendo a su padrino Severus su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, en lo que acababa de hacer.

Había tenido la oportunidad de huir, de escapar, de aceptar la ayuda que le ofrecía el director, el mismo director que ahora yacía a los pies de la torre de astronomía, sin vida.

Podía haber aceptado y tal vez ahora no se encontraría en ese callejón sin salida, no podía volver a Hogwarts, probablemente le lanzarían una maldición según apareciera, no podía huir, por muy rápido que corriera, Greyback le perseguiría y le destrozaría al darle alcance. No tenía opciones, por eso ahora caminaba hacia una terrible tortura por no haber sido capaz de matar al viejo.

Se pasó una mano por su cuello rígido y tenso, sus dedos encontraron una cadena y, mientras seguía caminando, extrajo el colgante de su camisa. Era un regalo de su madre, un botecito con un líquido azul celeste que brillaba, recordó las palabras de su madre cuando se lo regaló justo antes de salir para coger el expreso del colegio: "Para cuando necesites escapar y quieras una nueva oportunidad".

-"Para cuando necesites escapar..."-murmuró mientras miraba el frasquito.

-Vamos Draco, no te rezagues- dijo su tía girando un poco la cabeza.

Levantó la cabeza decidido y miró a los adultos que caminaban a paso rápido por la maleza, en breve estarían fuera de los terrenos del colegio y se desaparecerían, no le quedaban más opciones. Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr en dirección contraria, notó como su padrino se daba la vuelta y gritaba a los otros mientras echaba a correr detrás suyo.

Según corría destapó el botecito y se tragó el contenido mientras rezaba para que funcionase, sabía dulce y estaba frío, siguió corriendo. Delante de ellos oía a los aurores que registraban el bosque en su busca, su padrino dejó de correr y comenzó a darse la vuelta. El frío de la poción comenzó a extenderse por su estómago llegando a sus miembros y paralizándolos, aterrorizado tropezó con las raíces de un gran árbol y se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo. Todo se volvió negro mientras él perdía la conciencia entre escalofríos.

* * *

Todo se difuminaba a su alrededor, la gente lloraba y les rodeaba mientras él se arrodillaba junto a su profesor y cerraba sus ojos para siempre, sólo un pensamiento recorría su mente.

-Está muerto...-su mente repetía estas palabras mientras miraba por última vez la cara del hombre que le había protegido durante toda su vida.

Se puso en pie resuelto, decidido a no defraudarle, a no permitir que su muerte haya sido en vano. Saliendo del circulo de gente y con sus amigos siguiéndole asombrados, dijo seguro:

-Tonks!, Remus!-. Los aludidos giraron la cabeza y acudieron a la llamada.

-Vosotros dos buscar por dentro del castillo por si quedase alguno de ellos-dijo con voz segura mientras los señalaba.

-Neville, tu y Luna buscar por ese lado del bosque-ordenó mientras señalaba una zona del bosque prohibido.

-Ron y Hermione, registrar ese lado de allí-su tono no admitía réplica y pronto todos se fueron a hacer lo que les habían ordenado. Solo Remus se rezagó un momento de su cometido, entendiendo la responsabilidad que su cachorro acababa de aceptar.

Le abrazó y mirándole a los ojos le dijo:

-Solo tú sabes si debes cargar con esta responsabilidad, pequeño-Harry sonrió de medio lado-pero sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo-.

Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta hacia el castillo y se perdió tras las enormes puertas de madera.

Con una última mirada hacia el grupo de gente que rodeaba a la profesora McGonagall que intentaba poner un poco de orden entre ellos, se internó en el bosque para cerciorarse de que los mortífagos habían huido.

Tras unos cuantos pasos lo alertó un ruido tras un enorme árbol, corrió en esa dirección saltando las enormes raíces que asomaban de la tierra y solo acertó a ver como se movían unos helechos varios metros delante de él. "Habrá sido algún animal del bosque" pensó cansado mientras se daba la vuelta. Lo que vio cuando se giró hacia el árbol con el que casi se tropieza le paralizó el corazón y le hizo correr hacia allí.

* * *

Ron y Hermione le estaban esperando cuando salió del bosque, al ver lo que llevaba en los brazos corrieron a su lado pálidos.

-Harry! Donde lo has encontrado?- preguntó la castaña asombrada.

-Estaba hecho un ovillo entre las raíces de un enorme árbol, no sé si está vivo, está helado y no le he encontrado el pulso- dijo el moreno con tono preocupado.

Con un sencillo hechizo la chica comprobó que estaba vivo pero demasiado débil y con un serio problema de hipotermia.

-Hay que llevárselo a Madame Pomfrey-dijo resuelta.

El moreno echó a andar hacia el castillo mientras miraba preocupado al chico que llevaba en los brazos.

-De donde has salido tu?-dijo en voz baja y con tono preocupado.

* * *

Al recuperar la conciencia se quedó quieto con los ojos cerrados intentando averiguar donde estaba, le dolía la cabeza y se notaba extraño pero no estaba en ninguna mazmorra ni nada parecido, al contrario, estaba en un sitio agradable, cálido y seco, a su alrededor no oía nada salvo respiraciones y algún que otro movimiento de sábanas.

"Tal vez a sido solo un sueño y estoy en mi sala común" pensó. Pero se quitó rápido esa idea cuando notó arder su antebrazo izquierdo y el penetrante dolor en la sien derecha donde se había golpeado al caer.

Permaneció un poco más quieto, respiró hondo y el olor de la enfermería le hizo abrir los ojos. Todo estaba oscuro y casi todas las camas estaban ocupadas, cuando miró a su alrededor reparó en una cama que estaba rodeada con cortinas al fondo de la habitación, al reconocer la silueta del ocupante se le encogió el corazón y apartó la cabeza con un nudo en la garganta, el director no le caía del todo bien pero no podía negar la seguridad que le había dado todos estos años en el colegio.

Respiró hondo y se recostó en su cama mirando al techo y pensando en porque le habían llevado allí, "tal vez me quieren interrogar o algo así...pero porque no me han encerrado en una mazmorra?"

Se rascó confundido la nariz y se quedó paralizado, "esta no es mi nariz" asustado se miró la mano y descubrió que su mano fina y alargada se había convertido en una mano mucho más pequeña y morena.

Se palpó la cara asustado, "esta no es mi cara!", se levantó rápidamente, con el consiguiente mareo, y buscó un espejo donde mirarse.

Cuando se colocó enfrente de uno, un muchacho de unos diez años, algo pequeño, moreno, con el pelo castaño claro y la cara redondeada le devolvía la mirada. Lo único que permanecía igual eran sus ojos que seguían siendo del color de la plata, el resto había cambiado, se levantó la manga izquierda del pijama y descubrió que la marca había desaparecido aun que le seguía ardiendo como señal de que no se había ido del todo.

Mirando al espejo se volvió a tocar su nueva cara mientras una media sonrisa aparecía en su cara:

-Bueno, no soy tan guapo como antes, pero tampoco esta tan mal...-dijo en voz baja solo para descubrir el nuevo tono de su voz.

Mientras decía esto cayó en la imagen del botecito vacío que aún colgaba de su cuello, las palabras de su madre volvieron a resonar en su mente "Para cuando necesites escapar y quieras una nueva oportunidad".

-...una nueva oportunidad...-susurró mientras sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas, al caer en la cuenta de lo que su madre le había regalado esa mañana antes de separarse, probablemente, para siempre.

Mientras apretaba fuertemente el botecito en su mano y las lagrimas silenciosamente comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas con voz segura dijo:

-Te prometo, madre, que aprovecharé la oportunidad que me has dado...-

Le interrumpió el sonido de voces fuera, alguien se acercaba a la enfermería, rápidamente se secó las lagrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro y corrió a su cama, se metió en ella y según se arropaba, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió.

Como estaba de espaldas no supo quien entró exactamente, pero si distinguió la voz de McGonagall y la de su antiguo profesor de defensa, Remus Lupin, discutían entre ellos cuando, la ya conocida, voz de su Némesis les impuso silencio.

Vio a la enfermera pasar delante de él hacia el grupo de gente que acababa de entrar:

-Profesora, con el debido respeto, debería sentarse y tomarse una poción relajante-dijo con seguridad.

La profesora caminó hacia el sillón que la enfermera le señaló mientras tomaba la poción que se le ofrecía.

-Remus, Tonks tomar estas pociones y recuperar algo de fuerzas-siguió ordenando.

-Señor Potter!-exclamó- déjeme ver esas heridas por favor-en el tono de su voz se podía notar la preocupación por el alumno que más noches había pasado entre esas paredes.

-Luego Poppy, antes tengo que hacer algo-Draco se sorprendió del tono seguro con el que Potter respondió a la enfermera.-Como está el chico?-

-Bien, parece que comienza a tener mejor color y la temperatura de su cuerpo comienza a ser normal, aunque aún no se ha despertado.-dijo en un tono mas relajado.

-No entiendo como pudo aparecer de la nada-murmuró la profesora mientras tomaba otro sorbo de la poción.

-Yo tampoco lo sé profesora, pero cuando despierte tendremos la oportunidad de preguntarle-respondió el moreno. Draco estaba asombrado de la firmeza que desprendían sus palabras.

-De todas formas no me parece correcto el haberlo traído aquí, y si es una trampa?-continuó diciendo la profesora ahora en un tono mas bajo y menos convencido.

-Minerva, míralo, es un niño, que mal podría hacernos, crees enserio que deberíamos haberlo dejado en el bosque?-respondió esta vez Remus con un tono exasperado en su voz.

Draco tragó saliva ante la perspectiva del bosque y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. El escalofrío no pasó inadvertido ante los ojos de la enfermera ni ante los de Harry, que se acercaron a su cama a comprobar su estado.

-Sigue estando demasiado frío-dijo el moreno en un tono muy bajo y grave mientras le tocaba la frente.

-Si, probablemente tarde en alcanzar su temperatura un tiempo, pero al menos ya no esta en peligro-respondió la enfermera en el mismo tono bajo del moreno.

Draco mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras se hacía el dormido, la mano que el moreno mantenía en su frente era cálida y confortable.

La conversación entre los dos profesores se había detenido y ambos miraban a la enfermera atentos. Harry también se separó de la cama y miró a la mujer esperando que les contase lo que sabía sobre el chico.

Con un suspiro la mujer se alejó de su paciente y caminó hacia el grupo para no molestar al pequeño con las voces.

-Todavía no sé la razón de la hipotermia. Al igual que a ustedes me parece extraño las circunstancias en las que ha aparecido, en medio del bosque, con unas ropas que le quedaban enormes y en ese lamentable estado físico, eso sin contar el hecho de que parece que esta bastante mal alimentado y que llevaba varios días sin descanso alguno-explico la enfermera con tono crítico.

Draco hizo un mohín, la verdad es que desde hacia algunos días se había sentido mal y no había comido casi nada y prácticamente desde hacia una mes que no dormía. Volvió a prestar atención a la enfermera que continuaba con su diagnostico.

-He intentado acceder a sus recuerdos mas recientes...-el aire se congeló en los pulmones del ahora castaño.

-...pero parece que el crío a sufrido tal shock que ha bloqueado su mente totalmente y me ha resultado imposible obtener nada.-la sangre volvió a circular por sus venas y liberó el aire que había estado conteniendo.

-Es decir, nada nos indica que el chico sea malvado y tengamos que encerrarlo-dijo Harry con un tono ligeramente divertido.

McGonagall solo resopló.

Después de algún que otro comentario acerca de los otros pacientes que se encontraban allí, en especial un de los Wesley que había sido atacado por Greyback y, aunque no le había mordido, le había dejado en un estado bastante lamentable, la enfermera les ordenó abandonar la enfermería para que descansaran en sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Descansad y reponeos-dijo el moreno-mañana nos espera un día duro-continuo en un tono mas bajo.

-Buenas noches a todos-se despidió la enfermera mientras se acercaba con una poción a la cama de Draco.

-Que descanses, Harry-dijo Remus antes de marcharse.

El moreno se acercó a la cama del niño miró a la enfermera que le tomaba la temperatura de nuevo. Draco abrió un poco los ojos para ver la expresión de Potter mientras le pedía a Madame Pomfrey que le permitiera dormir allí, tubo que contener una sonrisa cuando la enfermera le dijo que si.

-Siéntese ahí mientras le curo esas heridas Potter- dijo firme.

Harry hizo lo que le pedían mientras la mujer comenzaba a ponerle puntos en una herida de su pómulo. Poco a poco, Draco se fue quedando dormido arrullado por la conversación de la enfermera y Potter, y por una noche en mucho tiempo, supo que no tendría pesadillas.

* * *

Cuando la enfermera terminó de limpiar y curar sus heridas pasó por unas cuantas camas a comprobar que todo estuviera bien y se marchó a su despacho con un rápido "buenas noches".

Cuando por fin estuvo solo, miró alrededor hasta que encontró la cama que buscaba, se levantó y se dirigió hacia su difunto director. A unos pocos metros se detuvo.

-Tu creías en mí...solo espero no defraudarte-dijo en apenas un susurro hacia las cortinas.

-...ahora me toca a mi decidir...- una lágrima cayó por su rostro.

Se giró hacia la cama en la que el niño dormía placidamente, se sentó en la silla que había a su lado y acariciando su cabeza sonrió.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con miedo de que todo lo de anoche fuera una sueño, miró a su alrededor aliviado, reconociendo la enfermería que ahora estaba iluminada por el sol de la mañana.

Se miró la mano para comprobar que todavía seguía teniendo la apariencia de la noche anterior, giró la cabeza y se asombró al descubrir al Niño-Que-Vivió, dormido a su lado sentado en una silla y con la cabeza y los brazos apoyados en la cama. "Definitivamente tengo una nueva oportunidad" pensó positivo.

Se dedicó a observar más detenidamente al moreno, parecía más mayor, sus facciones ya no eran para nada las de un niño, y tenía unas ojeras propias de alguien que aguanta demasiado peso y responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, aunque seguía manteniendo el mismo pelo revuelto de siempre.

Cuando finalizaba su análisis, la enfermera salió de su despacho y le vio.

-Por fin despiertas!-dijo Pomfrey con una sonrisa.

Potter se despertó con un vote y miró al chico ahora incorporado.

-Vaya! Nos comenzabas a preocupar...-dijo con un tono cálido que sorprendió a Draco, ya que era la primera vez que oía ese tono hacia él.

-Mi nombre es Harry, tú como te llamas?-siguió el moreno mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-......emmm.....- "mierda no había pensado en eso!!" se reprendió Draco.

-No te acuerdas?- dijo la enfermera preocupada.

-Si...es.....- "piensa rápido idiota!"-...Alex!-dijo soltando el aire.

-Ok, encantado Alex-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – te acuerdas de algo de lo que te pasó?-

-...no...no se que hago aquí...- "Con lo espesito que estoy como para inventarme una historia entera!" se dijo irónico.

-Vale, no pasa nada, sabes al menos donde estas?- siguió el moreno sin perder la sonrisa, aun que Draco podía ver por el rabillo del ojo como la enfermera se desesperaba ligeramente.

-Esto es Hogwarts no?-dijo sin pensarlo demasiado.

-Como lo has sabido?- dijo de pronto la enfermera asustando al pequeño.

-No lo sé, creo que lo he visto antes- dijo el castaño en un tono bajo. "Definitivamente estoy muy espeso" se dijo.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, quieres comer algo? O prefieres dormir un poco más?-ofreció Harry lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a la enfermera y volviendo a mirarle sonriente.

En ese momento las tripas de Draco respondieron por él rugiendo sonoramente, al oírlo Potter se rió y revolviéndole el pelo le dijo – Creo que tu estomago a respondido por ti-

Se puso en pie y mirando a Pomfrey dijo

-podría comer fuera? Ya tiene mejor color y temperatura- y antes de que la enfermera respondiera añadió – y además algo de sol y de aire fresco no le vendrá nada mal-

Ante esto la enfermera afirmó con la cabeza y entró en su despacho para coger algo de ropa para el niño.

-Recuerdas si tienes algo de familia o alguien que te cuidara?-preguntó el joven cuando Poppy salía del cuarto con las prendas.

El recuerdo de su madre le hizo apretar las mandíbulas y buscar el colgante que aun pendía de su cuello, movimiento que no pasó desapercibido al moreno.

-No me acuerdo, pero creo que no...-dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Esta bien en ese caso te quedarás a mi cargo hasta que vengan a buscarte, de acuerdo?-dijo Harry mientras le ayudaba a ponerse una camiseta y a bajar de la cama.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, el castaño se lanzó hacia el que hasta ahora había sido su enemigo y le abrazó, asombrándose de lo que estaba haciendo y asombrándose aún más cuando Potter lo alzó y le devolvió el abrazo.

-No estas solo...-le susurró el moreno, sin pensar.

Esas palabras llenaron la mente de Draco, que sonrió mientras abrazaba el cuello de Harry.

* * *

Wenas!!

Espero que les haya gustado, dentro de muy poco colgaré el segundo capítulo y espero terminar el tercero en unos dias...si quieren más...dejen Reviews!!!!


	2. Capítulo 2 Reuniones y Responsabilidades

Pues nada como dije aqui está el segundo capítulo...

Reviews please!!

* * *

Capítulo.2- Reuniones y Responsabilidades.

Al salir de la enfermería, Draco se quedó parado en la puerta, mirando hacia la multitud de alumnos que pasaban para ir a desayunar, no quería ir al Gran Comedor, no quería ver el destrozo que se había producido por su culpa, incluido el hueco en la mesa de los profesores donde solía sentarse Dumbledore.

Harry se giró hacia él al notar que no lo seguía y le sonrió.

-Ven, no tengas miedo, Alex-dijo mientras tendía la mano hacia él.

El gesto le recordó a su primer día en el colegio cuando fue rechazado y comenzó su enemistad. Con un sentimiento extraño por la similitud cogió la mano de Potter y se puso a su lado.

-Si lo prefieres, podemos ir a un sitio con menos gente-ofreció el mayor.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, aliviado por librarse de ese mal trago, mientras miraba al moreno "Joder, que alto parece todo" pensó.

Aún cogido de la mano de Harry cruzaron la masa de gente en dirección contraria hasta que alcanzaron un pasillo vacío descendente. Después de andar por algún pasillo más llegaron a un cuadro con un cesto de frutas y pasaron por él. Al momento de atravesarlo un par de elfos domésticos acudieron a su lado preguntando "en que podemos servirle señor Harry Potter?".

-Podemos desayunar aquí, Dobby?- preguntó Harry. En ese momento Draco cayó en la cuenta de que el elfo que les estaba atendiendo era su antiguo elfo doméstico.

-Claro, Harry Potter, señor! Pueden sentarse aquí si quieren-respondió el elfo dando brincos.

Se sentaron en una mesa muy baja, tan baja que las rodillas de Harry sobresalían un palmo de la tabla, por suerte al ser bajito Draco entraba perfectamente. "Bueno, alguna ventaja tenía que tener..." se dijo mientras contenía la risa.

-Que es lo que quieren desayunar señor?-preguntó otro elfo doméstico.

-Dile que quieres, Alex- dijo el moreno mirándole.

Draco no se lo pensó demasiado:

-Quiero huevos con beicon, tostadas, leche y zumo...-dijo rápidamente.

Al momento todo lo que había pedido apareció en la mesa y el castaño se lanzó a comer con un hambre que no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Después de desayunar ambos, Harry le llevó de vuelta a la enfermería para que Pomfrey pudiera hacerle otro reconocimiento y le prometió volver a recogerle después de comer para ir a dar una vuelta.

Cuando se sentó en una de las camas de la enfermería, con el estómago lleno y un extraño sentimiento de tranquilidad, se quedó completamente dormido.

* * *

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos para reunirse con el resto de la Orden no dejaba de pensar en el niño que acababa de dejar en la enfermería. Le intrigaba muchísimo la forma en la que había aparecido en medio del bosque pero también le intrigaban sus reacciones, cuando salieron de la enfermería se quedó paralizado mirando a los alumnos que iban al comedor, lo extraño era que la expresión no era de miedo, como cabría esperar, sino de tristeza, una tristeza profunda y dolorosa que se dejaba ver en sus ojos.

Lo curioso era que esa mirada, esos mismos ojos con ese mismo dolor latente los había visto en algún lado...pero no conseguía recordar donde. "Bueno, al fin y al cabo estamos en guerra, el dolor es algo a la orden del día" se dijo irónico.

En ese momento oyó una voz a sus espaldas que le llamaba y se giró para ver a su amiga llegar corriendo.

-Hola, Como es que no has ido a desayunar?-dijo cogiendo aire.

-He desayunado en las cocinas con Alex-dijo Harry. Al ver la expresión de incomprensión de su amiga aclaró – El niño que encontré, recuerdas?-

-Vaya!, no sabía que hubiera despertado, que tal esta?-dijo en tono preocupado mientras andaban por el patio principal.

-No recuerda nada más que su nombre...-dijo haciendo un mohín.

-Bueno, con el tiempo seguro que recuerda-tranquilizó la castaña.

-Pero hasta que eso ocurra puede pasar mucho tiempo y...- la joven instó a su amigo a continuar.

-...no te imaginas la tristeza que desprenden sus ojos, Herm-dijo el moreno en tono grave.

-Y que podemos hacer nosotros para ayudarle?-dijo mientras se cogía del brazo de su amigo.

-He pensado en cuidar de él hasta que recuerde- dijo con tono firme.

Hermione miró a su amigo a los ojos y vio la decisión en ellos, de modo que solo suspiró y dijo:

-Pues cuenta conmigo para lo que sea Harry-

Se abrazaron y entraron en el despacho en el que ya estaban reunidos todos los demás con McGonagall a la cabeza y Remus a su izquierda. Harry fue a sentarse en el sitio que le indicaban, a la derecha de la profesora y Hermione se sentó entre su amigo y Ron.

Una vez todos se sentaron, la ahora directora de Hogwarts se puso en pie, comenzando así la reunión.

-Bienvenidos a todos- un murmullo de respuestas recorrieron la mesa.

-Lo primero es, que pese a todo, tenemos que nombrar a un nuevo líder para la Orden del Fénix-dijo –McGonagall con un ligero nudo en la voz.

En ese momento y tras cruzar una mirada con Harry, Remus se pusó en pie.

-No hará falta, ya que Dumbledore, antes de morir ya lo hizo-

Todos sin excepción comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos hasta que la profesora respondió en voz alta:

-Y a quien nombró?-

-A mí- dijo Harry firmemente, poniéndose en pie.

Entre algunos de los presentes se comenzaron a oír murmullos airados, hasta que Harry los calló al volver a hablar, sorprendiendo a todos con el tono firme y seguro que había en su voz.

-Durante todo este último año me ha estado preparando para seguir con su cometido, para terminar sus planes y liderar la Orden-

La profesora recorrió la mesa con la mirada y suspiró.

-Sin dejar un solo cabo suelto, muy propio de nuestro querido director...-dijo con una medio sonrisa la mujer.

-El siguiente punto que nos ocupa es que haremos en la siguientes semanas de clases...-continuó McGonagall mientras se sentaba de nuevo al igual que los dos hombres a su lado -...son muchas las lechuzas de padres que nos han llegado durante la noche y la mañana pidiendo explicaciones y anunciando su deseo de que sus hijos e hijas vuelvan a casa inmediatamente...-dijo con voz cansada pero serena.

-Podríamos enviarles un mensaje a los padres informándoles de que el colegio está en perfectas condiciones, sin desperfectos importantes, y anunciándoles que pretendemos finalizar las dos semanas que quedan de clases- respondió Harry serio.

-Pero eso no es cierto, el Gran Comedor a quedado destrozado y algunas de las torres están bastante dañadas, por no hablar de la falta de profesores que hay...- dijo Remus.

-Si enviamos a todos a sus casas nos será más fácil arreglar los desperfectos del colegio- lo secundó Ojoloco.

-Yo mismo me comprometo a reconstruir el Gran Comedor, no necesito a nadie más por lo que el resto de la Orden puede centrarse en las torres...-dijo firme el moreno - ...y además probablemente podamos disponer de bastantes estudiantes dispuestos a ayudar en las labores de reparación.-

-Eso es cierto, si contamos con la ayuda de los alumnos, tardaremos mucho menos en devolver Hogwarts a su correcto estado- dijo Hermione.

-Y que haremos con los profesores?, Snape y Slugorn han huido y muchos profesores están heridos- dijo Tonks.

-Remus podrías dar las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que quedan?-dijo McGonagall mirando al castaño que asintió serio – no tenemos a ningún pocionista, no?- recorrió la mesa con la mirada – pues las clases de Pociones serán sustituidas por clases de Duelo dirigidas por Remus y Harry, de acuerdo?-

-Perfecto- dijo el moreno asintiendo.

-El resto de profesores estarán curados en unos días- dijo Tonks.

-Muy bien, pues dicho esto...-dijo McGonagall mientras se levantaba para marcharse y concluir la reunión.

-Un momento profesora- dijo Harry de pronto – simplemente informar que a los miembros de la Orden, exceptuando a los profesores y alumnos, recibiréis una hoja con las guardias que tendréis que realizar- dijo al grupo de gente.

-También puede informar a los padres de que el colegio estará custodiado las 24 horas por aurores- dijo el moreno a la directora.

Dicho esto, todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas tareas.

* * *

-Harry!- le llamó Hermione cuando ya estaba apunto de girar la esquina.

Se paró en el pasillo y se dio la vuelta hacia ella.

-Esperadme!- dijo Ron cuando consiguió salir de la sala.

El moreno sonrió mientras veía a sus amigos dirigirse hasta donde estaba, muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero la amistad entre ellos tres no hacía nada más que aumentar y reforzarse con cada nuevo golpe.

-Tengo que preguntarte algo...-dijo la castaña mientras llegaba a su lado. Harry solo la miró a los ojos mientras ella cogía aire.

-Como demonios piensas reparar el Gran Comedor tu solo??-preguntó extrañada.

-Pues...con cuidado-respondió el moreno con sorna. Segundos después esquivaba la mano de su amiga mientras que el pelirrojo tras ella reía.

-Ya, en serio, quieres verlo?-dijo volviendo a ponerse serio Harry.

-Claro que queremos!- saltó Ron antes de que su novia respondiera.

-Pues acompañarme a recoger a Alex y después vamos para allá- según decía esto comenzaba a andar de nuevo hacia la enfermería.

-Oye chicos, podemos hacer una parada de camino en las cocinas para comer algo?-dijo el pelirrojo mientras miraba el reloj de Hermione- es que ya es más del medio dia.-

-Ok, pero rápido que hay cosas que hacer-sonrió el moreno.

* * *

Comenzaba a aburrirse mucho allí, después de despertarse la enfermera le había hecho algunas pruebas y le había traído la comida para después entrar en su despacho y no volver a salir. Sin nada que le distrajera, se había pasado la última media hora pensando en como conseguiría algo de dinero para comprarse ropa decente. Además había otro problema, odiaba pasarse el día en la cama y exactamente era eso lo que llevaba haciendo todo el santo día.

Unas voces al otro lado de la puerta le hicieron levantar la vista justo a tiempo para ver como entraban en la enfermería los tres jóvenes, cuando vio a la sangre-sucia y la desagradable cabellera pelirroja, una mueca de desagrado apareció en su cara. "Me niego a ser la mascota del Trío Dorado" pensó Draco con desagrado.

La enfermera salió de su despacho en ese momento y fue hacia Harry – Señor Potter, justo a usted quería ver- dijo con una sonrisa.

El aludido se giró hacia ella –Ocurre algo, Poppy?- preguntó.

-Quería informarle de que Alex ya puede abandonar la enfermería, aun que si usted no quiere hacerse cargo de él, lo cual comprendería, puede quedarse aquí-dijo seria Pomfrey.

"Porfavor, no me dejes aquí, no soporto tanto aburrimiento" pensó rápidamente Draco olvidando su anterior desagrado "cualquier cosa antes que otro rato aquí".

-Por supuesto que quiero hacerme cargo de él-dijo el moreno seguro.

-Me alegra oír eso, aun que si necesita cualquier cosa ya sabe donde encontrarme-dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa aún más grande, mientras que el castaño soltaba el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

Harry se acercó a la cama y le revolvió el pelo – No pensarías que te iba a dejar aquí verdad?- dijo mientras le sonreía, automáticamente el pequeño le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Venga, calzate y nos vamos- dijo mientras le ayudaba a ponerse los zapatos y a saltar de la cama.

-Hola, yo soy Hermione y el es Ron- dijo la castaña señalándolos y sonriendo.

-Mi nombre es Alex- dijo poniendo cara de bueno "Si quiero cambiar, tendré que hacer nuevas amistades" se dijo a si mismo.

-Encantada Alex- dijo sonriendo aún más Hermione.

-Bueno, vámonos- dijo el moreno mientras los conducía a la puerta.

-Harry, una última cosa – dijo la enfermera de repente – si necesitas ropa para Alex puedo pedir a los alumnos que la donen...- ofreció con una sonrisa.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron con horror y su corazón a latir desbocado por el miedo , podía soportar ser pequeño de nuevo, podía aguantar el tener que ser a mascota de Potter y sus amigos, pero nunca podría soportar llevar ropa prestada y muchísimo menos donada, prefería mil veces que eligiera su ropa la comadreja.

-No, tranquila, tenía intención de acercarme a la ciudad para comprarle ropa y algunas cosas- rechazó el moreno para alivio y agradecimiento de Draco.

Salieron de la enfermería y se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor, al llegar las puertas estaban cerradas, pero Harry las abrió sin ningún problema y entraron.

Cuando el castaño entró en el salón los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido apenas horas atrás le golpearon de pronto, encogiéndole el corazón al recordar a su madre.

-Bien, acabemos cuanto antes...-dijo el moreno mientras se encaminaba al centro de la sala frotándose las manos.

-Que vas a hacer? –preguntó asustada Hermione.

-Tranquila, este hechizo me lo enseñó Dumbledore- dijo Harry sonriendo travieso de medio lado – además, ya lo he usado antes, aun que no en algo tan grande- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga.

Mientras los tres se acercaban a la pared expectantes, el moreno cerraba los ojos concentrándose, Draco lo miró "Definitivamente parece...distinto" pensó mientras lo observaba serio, con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados.

El aire comenzó a vibrar por la enorme cantidad de magia que se estaba acumulando, cortando el hilo de los pensamientos del castaño y haciendo que mirara de nuevo al moreno, asombrado por el poder que emanaba de él.

Murmuró algo sin mover ni un solo músculo y todo en el comedor empezó a moverse, los pedazos de los bancos que estaban destrozados volaron para encontrarse con las demás y se volvían a unir colocándose los bancos en la posición y en las mesas a las que correspondían, los cristales, repartidos por todos lados se acumularon en el aire uniéndose de nuevo en las vidrieras con los escudos de Hogwarts, la pared del fondo se recompuso de nuevo y los relojes de gemas de las cuatro casas se volvieron a encajar en ella como si nunca se hubiesen soltado, por último las gemas se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares,al mismo tiempo que las banderas de las distintas casas se colgaban de nuevo del techo, que volvía a mostrar una imagen del cielo claro y luminoso.

Cuando la ultima gema se introdujo en su reloj y este se cerró con un "clack", los ojos de Harry se volvieron a abrir para echar un vistazo a su obra.

-Perfecto- dijo Harry sonriente – y no ha sido tan cansado como pensaba.-

-Guau!-exclamó Ron acercándose a su amigo y dándole una ligera palmada en el hombro – tio, me tienes que enseñar este hechizo para ordenar mi habitación- le rogó.

-Debe ser demasiado complicado como para que lo uses en algo tan tonto Ronald- dijo su novia mientras inspeccionaba los bancos y las mesas con la mirada.

-Pero aún falta algo...-dijo el moreno pensativo mientras miraba la enorme habitación.

Draco miraba atónito toda la habitación, sin poderse creer que se hubiera reparado en apenas unos minutos, la voz de Harry le sacó de su ensoñación.

-Ya sé que es- dijo serio mientras chascaba los dedos.

Al momento las banderas con los escudos y los colores de las casas cambiaron de color para mostrar los respectivos escudos pero sobre un fondo negro.

En ese momento la puerta del comedor se abrió para mostrar a una boquiabierta McGonagall.

-Es increíble señor Potter!-dijo encantada- treinta puntos para Griffindor!-

El reloj al final del salón resonó con el ruido de las gemas cayendo.

-Increíble...-volvió a repetir-muchas gracias por su colaboración Potter, debe estar agotado-dijo poniéndose seria de pronto.

-Descuide, estoy cansado pero no creo que me desmaye aquí mismo-dijo el aludido con una sonrisa – por cierto profesora, me gustaría pedirle un favor...-comenzó a decir mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Dígame, si está en mi mano ayudarle lo haré-dijo la directora encantada con la vista de un Gran Comedor reparado.

-Me gustaría poder ir a Londres entre hoy y mañana, solo serán unas cuantas horas aun que me gustaría poder llevarme a Hermione conmigo-dijo poniendo cara de bueno y sonriendo de medio lado.

-Por supuesto, usted puede entrar y salir del colegio cuando quiera, debido a su posición- dijo la profesora seria – y supongo que si necesita de la ayuda de la señorita Granger, yo no puedo negarme a su salida- concluyó con una sonrisa disimulada.

-Muchas gracias profesora- dijo Harry sonriente.

-De nada Potter, en un rato tendrán el trasladador listo para que se marchen cuando quieran- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

Draco estaba asombrado ante la conversación que acababa de presenciar, "..debido a su posición?.." tendré que investigar eso, se decía el castaño. "Para que quieren ir a Londres Potter y Granger?" se preguntó mientras miraba una baldosa del suelo.

-Bueno, y ahora que hacemos?- dijo el pelirrojo, devolviendo a Draco al mundo, mientras se estiraba.

-Te apetece dar una vuelta por los jardines, Alex?- dijo Harry mientras le ponía una mano en la espalda.

No era una mala idea, le apetecía algo de aire fresco.

-Pero a un sitio con flores, vale?- dijo mientras sonreía.

-Por supuesto, creo que se de uno que te va a gustar mucho-respondió el moreno mientras sonreía.

Los tres comenzaron a andar hacia los jardines del colegio, Ron y Hermione iban tras ellos cogidos de la mano y hablando en susurros, Draco aprovechó la ocasión para hablar con Harry.

-Para que quieres ir a Londres mañana?-dijo mientras se agachaba a coger una brizna de hierba.

Harry lo miró mientras sonreía. – No me has escuchado cuando lo decía?, quiero ir a comprarte ropa y otras cosas- respondió tranquilo mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

-Para mí?-dijo el castaño mientras lo miraba.

-Claro, en serio creíste que dejaría que te vistieses con ropa donada?-dijo mientras hacía un mohín de disgusto – y no es una pregunta, vi tu cara de pánico cuando la enfermera me lo preguntó-terminó mientras sonreía de medio lado y lo miraba.

Si poderlo evitar, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas y bajó la mirada mientras daba vueltas al trozo de hierba en sus dedos.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Draco, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-De nada- respondió el moreno sonriendo.

Una sensación cálida que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía recorrió su espalda y se asentó en su estómago dejándole una sonrisa en la cara que no desapareció en toda la tarde.

* * *

Después de cenar en el reconstruido Gran Comedor, los cuatro se dirigieron a le torre de Griffindor.

-Y yo donde voy a dormir?-preguntó Draco cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no podía volver a las mazmorras.

-Dormirás en la torre de Griffindor, conmigo y con Ron-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que Pomfrey habrá informado a los elfos para que te preparen una cama en la habitación de los chicos-secundó Hermione.

El pequeño volvió a mirar al frente mientras asentía, "Al menos no dormiré en un sofá mi nada parecido" pensó.

Cuando entraron en la Sala Común el castaño miró asombrado la habitación, decorada en rojo y dorado, era acogedora y agradable una parte del joven se asombró de no encontrar el ruido y el desorden que esperaba y que siempre se había imaginado en la sala Griffindor.

Después de despedirse de la castaña los tres chicos subieron a su dormitorio donde ya había una cama más junto a la de Harry, en ella había un pijama muy usado y lleno de bolitas y un montón de ropa de niño, toda ella bastante gastada.

-Menos mal que le he dicho que no necesitaba la ropa-dijo el moreno mientras iba hacia la cama y cogía el montón de ropa para dejarlo en un rincón del cuarto.

-Tengo que dormir con esto?-preguntó el castaño, ligeramente asqueado, mientras señalaba con el dedo el pijama – es muy áspero- dijo poniendo cara y voz de pena.

-Prefieres que te deje una de mis camisetas?-respondió el moreno mientras abría el armario.

Draco corrió al armario, siempre había sido muy especialito con los tejidos, y comenzó a tocar todas las camisetas hasta que encontró una que le gustó, de color gris claro muy suave.

Harry le miró tirando del pico de una de sus camisetas preferidas – Seguro que no prefieres otra mas pequeña?- le dijo mientras sacaba otra camiseta un poco mas gastada.

El niño sacudió la cabeza mientras tiraba un poco más de la camiseta gris – Me gusta esta- dijo poniendo ojitos – aun que sino quieres dejármela....-añadió haciendo pucheritos, "Es imposible que te resistas a esto" sonrió para sus adentros mientras venía como la expresión de el moreno.

-Está bien, usa esta- dijo mientras la cogía y se la daba al pequeño – pero cuidala que es una de mis favoritas- le dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo.

El castaño salió disparado al baño para cambiarse, dejando a los dos adultos algo perplejos.

-Bueno, cada uno tiene sus manías-dijo Ron mientras se quitaba la camiseta para ponerse la del pijama.

Cuando minutos después el pequeño salió del baño con la camiseta puesta, le llegaba más abajo de las rodillas y los codos, los dos adultos también estaban cambiados, Ron llevaba un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta pero Harry solo llevaba unos pantalones de pijama, Draco tubo que contenerse para no quedarse mirando al moreno con la boca abierta, "Y la Wesley parecía tonta" se dijo mientras dejaba la ropa encima de la cama.

Lo cierto era que Harry llevaba casi todo el año haciendo ejercicio y preparándose en una sala que el director había preparado sólo para ese fin.

De pronto una risa llenó toda la habitación, los dos se giraron y miraron al pelirrojo que se partía de la risa en su cama.

-Perdona peque, pero es que parece que llevas un vestidito- y según dijo esto se volvió a reír.

Segundos después de decirlo, una almohada impactó contra su cara, ahora el que comenzó a reírse fue Harry, que también recibió un impacto enviado por Ron, segundos después una guerra de almohadas había estallado en el cuarto.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.

Si quereís más...dejad reviews!!!


	3. Capítulo 3 Compras y Conclusiones

Wenas!

Aqui teneis el tercer capítulo, espero que os guste!!!

Dejen reviews!!

* * *

Capítulo.3- Compras y conclusiones.

-Buenos días Herm- dijeron al unísono los dos chicos mientras llegaban a la puerta de la sala común.

-Buenos días-dijo con una sonrisa – y Ron?-

-Se a quedado durmiendo-dijo Harry mientras bostezaba.

-Propio de él-dijo mientras volteaba los ojos – bueno, vallamos a desayunar-dijo mientras reprimía el bostezo que le había pegado su amigo.

Después de desayunar en el Gran Comedor, se dirigieron al despacho del director, pero justo antes de llegar a la gárgola de la escalera giraron a la derecha y entraron en un despacho pequeño que estaba semioculto por un cuadro, en medio del cuarto, encima de una mesa, había un reloj de bolsillo los tres se pusieron alrededor del objeto y lo tocaron.

-Sabes como va esto, no Alex?-dijo Harry mientras miraba el reloj.

-Si, creo que he usado algo parecido antes-dijo con sinceridad.

-De acuerdo, pues allá vamos-dijo Hermione mientras activaba el traslador.

Aparecieron en un callejón del Londres muggle, lleno de gente.

-Bueno, comencemos la mañana de compras-dijo la castaña emocionada.

* * *

Cuando comenzaron a caminar por las calles principales mirando tiendas y escaparates Harry paró un momento a Alex cogiéndolo del hombro y se agachó a su lado.

-Si te gusta algo de lo que veas en el escaparate o en alguna tienda, solo dímelo,vale?-dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Vale-respondió Draco encantado mientras sonreía.

En la primera tienda en la que entraron, Hermione le hizo probarse algunas prendas, repitiendo todo el tiempo "Mira que mono". Después de reírse un rato con el suplicio con el que el pequeño se probaba las prendas y mientras volvía dentro del probador para ponerse su ropa sin una sola queja, Harry sonriendo comentó – Creo que Alex y tu no compartís los mismos gustos- mientras cogía una camiseta bastante "ñoña" y la miraba.

-Creo que tienes razón-dijo la castaña haciendo un mohín – perdona Alex, ya no te volveré a pedir que te los pruebes-dijo a la cortina mientras sonreía.

-Gracias, al menos no me has obligado a probarme nada de franela- dijo mientras salía del probador, los tres se rieron por el comentario.

* * *

Dos horas y media más tarde, Harry y Hermione llevaban cuatro bolsas grandes cada uno y Draco iba delante con dos más pequeñas, se había comprado de todo, camisetas, camisas, polos, pantalones vaqueros largos y cortos, canelas, blancos, negros e incluso unos de vestir, además llevaban dos pares de zapatos y otros dos pares de zapatillas de deporte, varias sudaderas y jerséis y, por supuesto, ropa interior.

Además se había negado a seguir con la ropa que llevaba y en una de las tiendas se había cambiado e iba con unos vaqueros claros y una camisa gris de manga corta.

-Hay algo más que necesites?-preguntó Hermione mientras se cambiaba de mano una bolsa que le había dejado marca en los dedos.

-Creo que no, pero podemos seguir bajando por aquí?-preguntó el pequeño mientras se giraba a los dos mayores.

-Al final de esta calle hay un restaurante italiano muy bueno asi que podemos comer por aquí- dijo mientras sonreía de medio lado.

Siguieron bajando la calle, que cada vez estaba más llena de gente, cuando de pronto Draco se quedó pegado al cristal de una tienda de ropa de niños con la boca abierta.

-Que pasa?-dijo Harry, que ya comenzaba a temer esa reacción.

-Podemos pasar a ver esta tienda porfa, será la última, lo prometo!-rogó mientras señalaba hacia el interior.

-Esta bien, pero es la última-dijo con un suspiro mientras empujaba la puerta para que pasasen los dos.

El pequeño entró directo al objeto de su deseo, una preciosa chupa de cuero que colgaba de un maniquí en un lado de la tienda, era de color marrón claro con cuello maho y cremalleras en las mangas.

-Vaya, si que tienes buen ojo para la ropa-dijo Harry cuando le alcanzó.

Llamó al dependiente y le pidió que le trajera una de la talla del pequeño, entró al probador y se miró al espejo "definitivamente es perfecta" se dijo.

-Me gusta mucho-dijo sonriendo cuando salió.

-Pero no te la puedes llevar puesta - rió el moreno – hace demasiado calor para usarla ahora – el pequeño simuló enfado y ambos se echaron a reír.

-Mira, Alex, aquí tienes bufandas-dijo la castaña mientras cogía una de ellas y se la enseñaba.

El castaño fue hacia ella mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y miró las que le mostraba, eran muy suaves y enseguida vio una que le gustaba.

-Esta me gusta- dijo mientras cogía una verde y gris a rayas muy parecida a la de su antigua casa.

-A mi me gusta esta, hace juego con tus ojos-dijo la castaña mientras cogía una gris y blanca, también a rayas.

-Pues a mi me gusta esta-añadió Harry mientras cogía una roja y gris, como no, a rayas.

El pequeño miró las tres bufandas sin saber por cual decidirse y poniendo cara de angustia, miró a Harry.

-Esta bien, coge las tres-dijo con una sonrisa.

Fueron al mostrador con las compras después de añadir un gorro gris de lana y unos guantes grises a juego.

Y con una bolsa más, se dirigieron calle abajo, cuando les quedaban solo dos calles para llegar al restaurante, una marea de gente les envolvió, casi arrastrándolos.

Entre el ruido de la multitud que lo envolvía, Draco escuchó la voz de Harry.

-Alex; cogete de mi mano-ordenó con voz firme.

El pequeño hizo lo que le mandaban y al momento lo sintió junto a él de nuevo, se pegó a su costado aún agobiado por la marea de gente mientras el moreno le cubría protector.

-Y Hermione?- preguntó casi gritando al darse cuenta angustiado de la falta de su nueva amiga.

-Tranquilo, estará bien nos está esperando en el restaurante- dijo también gritando mientras se abría paso entre la gente que huía, al parecer, de un hombre con una pistola dos calles a la derecha. Justo en ese momento alguien pasó al lado de Harry, llevándose por delante a Draco, que apretó la mano de Harry para no soltarse, cuando volvió a estar al lado del moreno, temblaba de miedo. De pronto se vió alzado por un Harry que con energía y cierta dosis de enfado comenzó a abrirse camino entre la multitud de forma poco ortodoxa.

Minutos más tarde salían de la marea de gente que seguía subiendo la calle, Hermione los esperaba con el pelo algo revuelto y con algunas bolsas algo arrugadas por los empujones, el pequeño aún se abrazaba a su cuello con fuerza y podía sentir su respiración, ahora más calmada.

-Ya está, Alex, ya ha pasado-le dijo con voz dulce.

Draco se soltó del cuello de Harry con cierta confusión, tanto por la reacción que había tenido y como por la sensación de seguridad que había sentido al enterrar la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, aislándose de el mundo que le rodeaba.

-Venga, vamos a comer algo y a olvidarnos de esto- dijo mientras bajaba al pequeño al suelo – están todas las bolsas, creo- dijo mientras contaba las bolsas que tenía, incluidas las dos más pequeñas que le había cogido a Alex.

-Si yo también las tengo todas- dijo Hermione mientras entraba al restaurante seguida de el castaño.

* * *

Mientras esperaban los postres, los dos adultos se habían olvidado ya del incidente de minutos antes y conversaban animadamente, pero el pequeño jugueteaba con un papelito pensativo, algo bastante extraño para un niño de su edad.

Intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos y, principalmente, analizaba los "nuevos" sentimientos que había experimentado en los últimos días, se había sentido agradecido, se había sentido dependiente, comenzaba a sentir afecto por Hermione, una hija de muggles, y también comenzaba a sentir un fuerte lazo afectivo con Potter, algo que en otro tiempo no hubiera imaginado. Pero probablemente el que más le había hecho reflexionar era el sentimiento de protección que había tenido cuando Potter le alzó para sacarle de la maraña de gente, nunca se había sentido así, si se había sentido seguro antes, cuando estaba en su casa o en Hogwarts, cuando estaba con su padre o con sus amigos, Blaise y Nott, pero era distinto, en esas ocasiones sentía seguridad, pero con Potter había sido distinto.

Draco frunció el ceño mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas al papelito, intentando describir lo que había sentido, apretó el palito que había hecho con un dedo en cada lado, curvándolo, mientras seguía dando vueltas a sus pensamientos. La respuesta surgió al mismo tiempo que el palito se partía en dos, "Me ha sentido como si nada ni nadie pudiera tocarme" una vocecita en su cabeza le corrigió, "Como si Harry no fuera a permitir que nada ni nadie me hiciera daño" miró a Harry sentado enfrente de ellos y volvió a bajar la mirada al medio palito que ahora comenzaba a desenroscar, mientras lo aceptaba.

"Una nueva oportunidad..." pensó "...una nueva vida".

Miró a la castaña, sentada a su lado y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras la camarera llegaba con el postre.

"Creo que me gusta mucho mi nueva "vida" y no pienso desaprovecharla" se dijo mientras comía la primera cucharada de helado, todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

No había perdido detalle de las reacciones del niño, le intrigaba en muchas cosas, el hecho de que se le viera tan pensativo no era propio de alguien de su edad, había disimulado cuando le había mirado pensativo y se había dado cuenta cuando había mirado a su amiga y había sonreído. Le gustaba aquella sonrisa era la primera vez que veía que el pequeño realmente se relajaba con ellos.

"Se encuentra cómodo, seguro" pensó mientras sonreía y daba las gracias a la camarera.

El final de la comida transcurrió entre risas, bromas y narices manchadas de helado y cuando el moreno anunció que tenían que volver al castillo fue recibido con abucheos y quejas por parte de los otros dos.

* * *

Cuando entraron a su Sala Común, cargados de bolsas y cansados, Ron y un grupo de gente estaban hablando del pequeño partido de Quiddich que habían jugado hoy, después de las labores de reconstrucción, el pelirrojo se levantó deprisa para ayudar a sus amigos a subir todo a las habitaciones.

-Vaya, con todo esto, el pequeñajo necesitará un armario para el solo- dijo divertido el pelirrojo cuando dejaron todo encima de la cama.

Draco le sacó la lengua y miró girando en redondo, buscando un sitio donde pondría todas sus cosas.

-Vaya es cierto, lo siento, se me olvidó pedirte un armario-dijo Harry mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

El pequeño se giró con gesto de enfado y los brazos cruzados hacia el moreno, cosa que hizo reír a Hermione.

-Bueno, podemos pedirlo mañana-dijo sonriendo también -esta noche tendrás que dejarlo en las bolsas- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Podemos sacar las cosas que necesites para esta noche y las que no vayan al armario-dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a la cama y comenzaba a abrir las bolsas con Alex y a mirar dentro.

Sacó el cepillo de dientes y algunas cosas más y se las dio al pequeño para que las llevara al baño, mientras seguía buscando en las bolsas, Harry se tiró en su cama y Ron se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en ella.

-Oye chicos...- comenzó a decir Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-Que?- preguntó Harry sin levantarse mientras el pequeño se sentaba al lado de las bolsas y cogía una para mirar.

-No hemos comprado ningún pijama?-dijo girándose con una mano en la cadera.

El moreno se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la cama y se rascó la cabeza mientras hacía memoria.

-No, ya tengo uno- dijo el castaño con voz inocente mientras gateaba por la cama hasta la camiseta gris y se la enseñaba.

-Esa no es tu camiseta favorita?-dijo mirando a su amigo mientras la señalaba.

-Si, es mi camiseta-dijo frunciendo el ceño – Alex, no te vale otra camiseta?-preguntó esperanzado.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza con cara de angelito mientras apretaba la camiseta.

-Pero porqué?, sino tiene nada distinto a las demás- dijo poco convencido.

-Es que es mucho más suave...-dijo bajito, todavía con cara de ángel.

De pronto la castaña se echó a reír, teniéndose que sentar en la cama de Alex porque no aguantaba de pie.

-Que te hace tanta gracia?- dijo Harry levemente mosqueado.

-Es que tu me dijiste lo mismo cuando te pregunté que porque te ponías siempre esa camiseta- acto seguido volvió a reírse esta vez seguido de Ron.

-Entonces me la puedo quedar?- aprovechó el castaño mientras miraba a Harry con ojos brillantes.

Los dos amigos pararon de reír y miraron a Alex, que se bajó de la cama y fué al lado de Harry.

-Puedo?- dijo en voz un poco más baja.

-Pero cuídala, vale?-dijo el moreno con un amago de sonrisa.

-Gracias-gritó el pequeño mientras daba un beso en la mejilla de Harry y corría a guardar la camiseta bajo la almohada.

-La verdad es que hace juego con sus ojos- dijo Hermione mientras dejaba escapar una risita.

-Eso es otro punto a mi favor- dijo el castaño sonriente, de nuevo sobre la cama.

-Yo creo que le a cogido el gusto a lo de llevar vestido-dijo Ron para chinchar.

-Uy, alguien se ha puesto celoso- respondió Draco mientras se ponía de pie en la cama y abrazaba a la castaña, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Harry estalló en carcajadas cuando vio como su amigo se ponía colorado y perdía frente al pequeño.

-Parece que alguien a salido respondón-comentó Hermione mientras daba un beso en la cabeza a Alex y reía.

* * *

Después de un rato más de risas y bromas, bajaron a cenar al Gran Comedor, donde se encontraron al resto de compañeros de su casa.

-Oye Seamus, que tal tu nuevo cuarto?-preguntó Ron cuando se sentaban. Al momento empezaron a hablar animadamente él, Seamus y Dean.

-Hola, tu debes ser Alex, Ron nos ha hablado de ti- dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba enfrente junto a Neville.

-Alex, estos son Neville y Ginny- dijo Harry mientras lo señalaba – como te puedes imaginar, Ginny es la hermana de Ron-añadió mientras señalaba con un gesto de cabeza a su amigo sentado al otro lado de Neville

-Hola-dijo Neville mientras se servía puré de patatas.

-Hola-dijo mientras sonreía, el castaño. Al momento los tres empezaron una conversación con Hermione. Cuando comenzaron a hablar de los planes que tenían para ese verano y mientras oía a Lombottom contar sus planes una pregunta acudió a la mente de Draco.

-Que va ha pasar conmigo en verano?- preguntó mientras tiraba de la manga del moreno algo angustiado.

Harry se giró hacia él mientras sonreía – Pues, si quieres, puedes venirte conmigo- dijo con voz sincera.

Draco le sonrió aliviado y apoyó su cabeza el el brazo del moreno. Harry también sonrió mientras le revolvía el pelo cariñosamente.

-Pero Harry, no te lo pensarás llevar a casa de tus tíos?-saltó algo horrorizada Hermione.

-Claro que no- dijo el moreno – de todas formas no pensaba volver allí- añadió mientras se encogía de brazos.

-Y donde vas a ir?-preguntó mientras comía una pinchada de tarta.

-Estoy pensando en irnos a algún lado de vacaciones, o podemos ir a la casa de los Black, al fin y al cabo es mía- respondió mientras bebía.

-Y sigue en pie tu plan para después de verano?-siguió la castaña.

-Por ahora si, aunque no sé como lo haré, tengo que buscar los otros horrocruxes y destruirlos-dijo mientras miraba el borde de su copa.

-Si pero sea donde sea donde vayamos, no es lugar para un niño-suspiró mientras dejaba el tenedor en el plato – y estás seguro de que no te dijo nada Dumbledore antes de que Snape le matara, sobre donde encontrar el siguiente?- añadió

Draco estaba atento a la conversación y tragó saliva con con la última frase de la castaña, "Harry lo vió, sabe que yo no lo hice" mentalmente, apuntó la palabra "Horrocrux" para averiguar más cosas sobre ello.

-Pero todabía queda mucho tiempo hasta entonces y te prometo que para la boda de Fleur y Bill tendré una respuesta- respondió Harry mirando a su amiga.

La cena llegó a su fin y cada uno subió a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

En la habitación reinaba el silencio, solo se oían leves ronquidos de Ron y la respiración acompasada de Harry, Draco miraba el techo pensativo en la cabeza le daba vueltas la frase que le había dicho su madre cuando le había dado el bote "Para cuando necesites escapar y quieras una nueva oportunidad", pero no le había dicho nada sobre recuperar su cuerpo, como demonios iba a averiguar como volver a ser él.

No es que le molestara esta situación, había decidido aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad, pero Harry sabía que él no había sido el que había matado a Dumbledore, sabía que había estado amenazado.

"Si pudiera explicárselo, tal vez lo entendería" pensó esperanzado "Tengo la oportunidad de enmendar el error". Pero el problema era que si no podía volver a su cuerpo, no sería de gran ayuda para sus nuevos amigos.

Por otro lado, tenía miedo de decírselo al moreno, de que este no lo entendiera y pensara que le había estado espiando "Al fin y al cabo, tengo la marca, oficialmente soy un mortífago" pensó con tristeza.

"Esperaré a conocerles un poco mejor, si cuando nos vayamos de aquí tengo la suficiente confianza con Harry, le contaré la verdad" se dijo firme mientras se daba la vuelta. Se envolvió en las sábanas y respiró hondo, le encantaba el olor de esa camiseta, esa era la otra razón por la que había insistido en quedársela, le relajaba el olor de la ropa de Harry, y del propio Harry, se había dado cuenta esa mañana, cuando en la estampida humana el moreno le había abrazado.

Y con este último pensamiento se quedó dormido.

* * *

Dentro de poco tendréis el siuiente!!

Si queréis más....reviews please!!!!


	4. Capítulo 4 Pesadillas

Wenas!!

Aquí tienen otro capítulo más, espero que les guste.

Dejen reviews!!!

* * *

Capítulo 4 – Pesadillas.

Se encontraban desayunando en el Gran Comedor, esa mañana reinaba un ambiente tranquilo en el salón y los alumnos charlaban y reían, felices de ver por fin, el colegio reconstruido, había sido duro pero gracias a la ayuda de los alumnos, todo se había arreglado con más rapidez. El silencio se extendió en el comedor mientras la directora se levantaba de su asiento para hablar.

-Como ya sabéis todos, el colegio ya está completamente reparado-dijo dirigiendo una sonrisa de orgullo a todos sus alumnos – por lo que las clases podrán ser retomadas con normalidad- algún murmullo de disgusto se dejó oír entre los alumnos, entre ellos cierto pelirrojo.

-Todos los profesores impartirán sus clases con normalidad, exceptuado Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que será impartida por el profesor Lupin...- dijo señalando a Remus que sonrió a los alumnos-...y Pociones, que al no haber encontrado ningún profesor, será suplantada por clases de Duelo impartidas aquí mismo- esta vez, las quejas se oyeron en la mesa de Slytherin. Draco, que como siempre estaba sentado al lado de Harry, sonrió al ver las caras de indignación de sus antiguos compañeros.

-Yo lo encuentro mucho más práctico- dijo en voz baja Ron, que recibió una mirada furibunda de su novia.

-Solo me queda desearles un buen día y recordarles que las antiguas prohibiciones siguen totalmente vigentes- y con esta última frase, la directora tomó asiento mientras los alumnos se comenzaban a poner en pie para ir a por sus libros.

-Era demasiado bonito para durar- oyó comentar a Seamus cuando pasaron a su lado.

-Nosotros teníamos Pociones, no?- preguntó Harry a su amiga.

-Si, y después tenemos Defensa-respondió segura.

-Y después una hora libre-terminó aliviado el pelirrojo.

-Ronald, tu solo te sabes las horas libres- le regañó la morena.

El moreno y el castaño rieron ante el comentario y los cuatro se levaban de la mesa para prepararse para la clase cuando Remus se acercó a ellos.

-Harry, que clase tienes ahora?- preguntó mientras miraba un pergamino – ayer no tubimos tiempo de mirar los horarios- dijo a modo de escusa.

-Tengo pociones-respondió mientras miraba el pergamino que sujetaba y señalaba un punto.

-Vaya, yo tengo Defensa con Ravenclaw y Huffelpuff-dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No importa yo me hago cargo- dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros- pero después de Defensa tengo hora libre y la necesito para hacer los horarios de las guardias- dijo mientras señalaba otro punto.

-Perfecto, esta tarde pásate por mi despacho, cuando tengas un hueco y terminamos de administrarnos, vale?-dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

-Ok, nos vemos- dijo mientras se giraba hacia la mesa de los profesores.

-De que hablabais?- preguntó la castaña.

-Ya lo verás- dijo mientras la guiñaba un ojo.

-Oye Harry y yo que voy a hacer?-preguntó el castaño.

-Por ahora te quedarás conmigo en esta clase y luego puedes escoger entre ir a la habitación, salir a jugar o venirte con nosotros a clase- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Creo que me iré a dar una vuelta- dijo con una sonrisa, "es mi oportunidad para ir a la biblioteca" pensó.

-Bueno, ya lo hablaremos después- dijo con una sonrisa para callar a la castaña que ya iba a replicar.

Todos los alumnos se habían ido a sus clases y solo quedaban en el Gran Comedor los grupos de Griffindor y Slytherin, que murmuraban y hablaban entre ellos con cierta emoción.

-Me pregunto quien será el profesor- comentó Ron.

En ese momento Harry sonrió y caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores, que ahora estaba completamente vacía y sin sillas. El resto de mesas se habían apartado hacia los lados y también estaban vacías. Se subió a ella y con una sonrisa frente a las caras de sorpresa que mostraban sus compañeros, comenzó a hablar.

-Bienvenidos a vuestra primera clase de duelo, como habréis deducido, yo voy a impartiros esta signatura en colaboración con el profesor Lupin- dejó que todos murmuraran entre ellos unos segundos – no necesitaréis libros, tan solo prestad atención y estar atentos- continuó diciendo – aclarado esto...comencemos-dijo sonriente.

Bajó de la mesa de un salto y mientras caminaba por los grupos, pidió que se colocaran por parejas, al momento todos estuvieron ordenados y preparados.

-Muy bien, se pararos entre vosotros unos cuantos pasos y colocaros por todo el comedor-dijo mientras caminaba hacia Alex, que estaba pegado a la pared mirando a la gente – ven – le dijo mientras le hacía señas – ve a sentarte en la mesa de allí- le sonrió mientras le señalaba la mesa de los profesores.

Según caminaba entre la gente, escuchó algunos comentarios entre la gente, la mayoría femeninos del tipo "Que mono", "Que adorable", "Que guapo es", pero casi se para cuando oyó que una chica le decía a su amiga "Vaya, no pensé que Potter tuviera un hijo".

Mientras Potter daba órdenes, - Muy bien, primero practicaréis con hechizos sencillos de desarme y defensa- y se sentó en la mesa al lado del pequeño.

Al momento todo el salón se llenó de gritos de la gente lanzando hechizos y contrahechizos y el suelo se llenó de varitas que habían salido despedidas.

Harry corregía a sus alumnos cuando veía que lo hacían mal y comentaba al castaño los fallos que tenían.

-También me enseñarás los hechizos a mi?-preguntó de pronto el pequeño.

-Primero necesitas una varita, pero cuando la tengas intentaré enseñarte algunos de defensa para que puedas protegerte tu solo- le dijo mientras le sonreía y le pasaba un brazo por la espalda. A Draco nunca le habían gustado los abrazos y las muestras de cariño, mucho menos en público, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esos pequeños gestos del moreno y, en cierto modo, le gustaba sentir que Harry siempre estaba atento a él.

-Sabes que esas chicas piensan que soy tu hijo?- soltó de pronto el pequeño haciendo que Harry le prestase atención y mirase hacia donde señalaba.

Miró a donde le señalaba y vio a Parvati y a Lavender, sonrió de medio lado, esas chicas eran incapaces de no cotillear.

-Dejalas que piensen lo que quieran- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, pero sin perder de vista la reacción del pequeño.

Draco solo sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el costado del moreno mirándole a la cara – Y todas dijeron que era guapo y adorable- añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Eres un presumido!- respondió Harry mientras le hacía cosquillas.

En ese momento una nueva horda de varitas salió volando por los aires y una de ellas calló justo debajo de la mesa en la que estaban, el castaño se levantó y la cogió, reconociéndola de inmediato como la varita de su amiga Pansy.

Harry se había acercado a la pareja de Slytherins y miraba un corte en la mano derecha de la chica, mientras le decía a Blaise como debía pronunciarlo, le puso una venda y le dijo que podían continuar, mientras se alejaba a la carrera a ayudar a Neville que se había golpeado la cabeza contra la pared.

-Toma, creo que esto es tuyo- dijo Draco mientras le tendía la varita a la morena.

-Vaya, no te han dicho que no debes acercarte a nosotros, pequeño-le preguntó irónico el chico.

-Por que no debería acercarme a vosotros?- preguntó el castaño poniendo cara de incomprensión.

-No le hagas caso, yo soy Pansy y el es Blaise- le dijo la morena agachándose y sonriendo.

-Yo soy Alex- dijo el pequeño también sonriendo.

-Gracias por devolverme mi varita Alex- dijo mientras se ponía en pie y le revolvía un poco el pelo.

-De nada- dijo antes de darse la vuelta y volver a la mesa.

-No debes andar entre la gente, Alex, pueden hacerte daño-dijo Harry que también llegaba en ese momento a la mesa.

-Solo estaba hablando con Pansy- dijo con cautela, esperando una reacción negativa – le he dado su varita-

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado- dijo mientras sonreía de medio lado mirando hacia las parejas que ahora se enviaban hechizos sencillos de ataque.

-Me han preguntado que si no me habías dicho que no me acercara a ellos- siguió tentando el castaño.

Harry le miró serio, - Te acuerdas que el día que apareciste nos habían atacado?- preguntó. Draco asintió con la cabeza.

-...y sabes que el colegio está dividido en Casas...-siguió preguntando el moreno. El pequeño hizo un sonido afirmativo.

-Pues los magos malvados que nos atacaron, están a las ordenes de un mago muy malo, que salió de esa casa, al igual que muchos de ellos-explicó Harry mientras le seguía mirando.

-Y que tienen ellos que ver?- preguntó el castaño, esperando la respuesta que buscaba.

-Pues realmente nada, pero hay mucha gente que piensa que por ser de la misma casa también tienen que ser malvados- suspiró el moreno mientras volvía a mirar al frente.

-Y tu que piensas de ellos?- preguntó finalmente Draco.

-Creo que la casa a la que pertenezcas importa poco, lo que importa es lo que elijes, lo que haces- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, quitándole importancia.

Draco suspiró aliviado y miró también al frente, disimulando una sonrisa.

* * *

Después de que todos salieran del Gran Comedor, los cuatro se dirigieron a su sala común para coger sus libros de la siguiente clase, charlaban sobre las clases y los hechizos que aprenderían, mientras caminaban por los pasillos, ahora llenos de gente.

-Bueno, entonces que es lo que quieres hacer, Alex?-dijo Harry alejándose un poco de sus dos amigos.

-Prefiero dar una vuelta por el castillo, así no me aburriré tanto- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Perfecto, cuando salga de clase, te iré a buscar- dijo mientras pasaban por el cuadro.

-Y como vas a saber donde estoy?- preguntó extrañado el niño.

El moreno solo le guiñó un ojo mientras recogía todas sus cosas del baúl.

-Solo intenta no meterte en líos-dijo mientras sonreía de medio lado.

-Vale- dijo con cara de ángel, mientras se subía a su cama y se tumbaba boca arriba.

-Y que pasa si le ocurre algo?-le increpó de pronto Hermione.

Harry la miró serio y rebuscó en su baúl, cerró los ojos concentrándose y murmuró algo en voz baja.

-Toma- dijo mientras le abrochaba en la muñeca izquierda una pulsera de cuero negro y plata con unas extrañas escrituras en ella- si necesitas mi ayuda solo apriétala y yo iré a buscarte- le explicó mientras él se ponía un sello de plata en el dedo anular derecho y se lo enseñaba.

-Es tuyo ese anillo?-preguntó Draco cogiéndole la mano para verlo.

-Si, es el escudo de mi familia-dijo con voz dulce – y esta pulsera lleva conmigo mucho tiempo, asique cuídala- le explicó mientras le daba un beso en la frente y sonreía.

-Nos vamos, ten cuidado, peque-le dijo desde la puerta del dormitorio.

Se quedó mirando la pulsera mientras escuchaba sus pasos bajando la escalera, "Es bonita" se dijo.

Cuando dejó de oírles, se bajó de la cama de un salto y metió las manos debajo del colchón, levantándolo ligeramente, rebuscó hasta que sus dedos encontraron lo que buscaban y tirando con cuidado sacó su varita de entre las tablas, con un sencillo hechizo la devolvió a su estado natural y se la guardó dentro de la chaqueta.

"Bien, es mi oportunidad de buscar la forma de recuperar mi cuerpo" pensó mientras salía de la habitación, rumbo a la biblioteca.

Recorrió los pasillos andando deprisa, pensando en que sección de la biblioteca buscaría primero, cuando llegó a la puerta se detuvo y miró hacia la mesa de la bibliotecaria, "Mierda, me olvidé de ella" se dijo enfadado mientras pensaba como podría entrar sin que le viera, en ese momento, un alumno de Ravenclaw cargado con una pila de libros cubrió la mesa y Draco aprovechó el momento para colarse.

Se dirigió a la sección de pociones avanzadas y comenzó a leer los lomos de los libros. - "Pubertad: Pociones para tratamientos faciales", "32 pociones para gastar bromas a un enemigo"...- murmuraba entre dientes algunos títulos mientras recorría los estantes con la mirada - "Época de exámenes: ayudas para permanecer despierto", "Como conseguir al chico de tus sueños"...- comenzaba a exasperarse, mientras caminaba hacia atrás para ver mejor los libros más altos - "Pociones avanzadas: Manual ilustrado"...aquí está!-exclamó cuando encontró lo que buscaba - "Pociones para cambiar de forma", tiene buena pinta- murmuró, se puso de puntillas y se agarró a los estantes pero el libro estaba demasiado alto y no lo alcanzaba ni con las puntas de los dedos.

"Parezco idiota..."se dijo mientras sacaba su varita malhumorado y comenzaba a levitar el libro hasta donde estaba, lo encogió y se lo guardó en el bolsillo justo en el mismo momento en el que un grupo de Hupelpuffs de tercero pasaban a su lado.

-Mira es el niño de Potter!-exclamó una con voz de pito, al momento toda la biblioteca le miraba.

"Mierda" pensó Draco.

-Si hasta tiene varita!, que cosa más mona- se respondió otra con voz igual de desagradable, al momento la secundó un coro de risitas.

"Vaya, encima tontas" se dijo irónico el pequeño.

-Los niños no pueden entrar en la biblioteca- se oyó una voz severa detrás de ellas, al momento apareció la señora Prince – y mucho menos solo- añadió cuando vio al pequeño.

-Es que...-"Piensa rápido Draco..."- estaba buscando un cuento- dijo con voz dulce y poniendo cara de angelito.

-En la sección de pociones?- continuó impasible la bibliotecaria.

-Es que busco el cuento del mago y el cazo saltarín...- respondió poniendo cara de bueno y sonriendo.

Un coro de risitas y comentarios se desató por parte de el grupo de chicas, arrancando un suspiro de resignación por parte de la bibliotecaria.

* * *

Cuando salieron del aula, Harry se dirigió rápidamente a la salida sin parase apenas a mirar si se dejaba algo, mientras sacaba el mapa del merodeador del bolsillo de su túnica y lo miraba, buscando la mota con el nombre del pequeño.

-Donde estás Alex?- dijo en voz baja mientras recorría con la mirada los jardines del colegio.

-Jessy, ven corre, sabes quien está en la biblioteca?, el niño pequeño tan mono!- murmuró una chica que pasaba a su lado corriendo.

Extrañado, cerró el mapa de golpe y salió corriendo por el pasillo sin esperar a sus amigos, giró a la derecha y se metió en un atajo oculto a la biblioteca.

* * *

El pasillo había comenzado a llenarse de chicas en corrillos que comentaban y reían mientras que la bibliotecaria le entregaba un ejemplar algo gastado de "Los Cuentos de Beddle el Bardo" y le invitaba silenciosamente a que abandonara el lugar. Justo cuando alcanzaba la salida Harry apareció delante de ellos casi sin aliento, provocando risas y comentarios en un grupo de chicas que estaban al otro lado del pasillo.

-Alex...- fue lo único que pudo articular, mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas cogiendo aire.

-Cuidaré bien del libro, señora- se despidió el castaño de la bibliotecaria con cierto alivio.

-Señor Potter, si tiene a un niño a su cargo, no debería perderlo de vista-dijo la señora Prince con voz severa mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Gracias por el consejo!- respondió el moreno-...vieja amargada...-añadió por lo bajo.

-Alex, para qué has venido aquí?...con todos los sitios interesantes que existen...-le dijo a modo de reprimenda, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Draco se giró y fue hacia Harry también sonriendo, todavía con el libro de cuentos en las manos y se lo enseñó.

-Solo estaba dando una vuelta por el lugar-dijo el pequeño a modo de escusa.

-Mmmmm...-el moreno leyó el título con una sonrisa- parece que eres bueno librándote de reprimendas-dijo aguantando la risa, se puso serio de pronto cuando vio lo que llevaba en la mano derecha – de donde has sacado esa varita Alex?- preguntó.

El tono serio de la voz de Harry le preocupó, -Me la he encontrado en una de las torres del castillo...-dijo en voz baja.

-Ven, vámonos a otra parte- le dijo, todavía serio, cogiéndole de la mano.

Extrañado se dejó llevar hasta una sala vacía, preguntándose la razón de la reacción del moreno.

-Seguro, que te la has encontrado en una torre?, como era esa torre?- le dijo mientras le alzaba para sentarlo en una mesa.

-Pues tenía una cosa redonda muy grande y dorada en medio y una barandilla en la ventana- le respondió con voz asustada – no se la he quitado a nadie, te lo prometo-

La mirada de Harry se ablandó y con una sonrisa triste le acarició la mejilla -Perdoname, es solo que esa varita tubo que perderse la noche que tu llegaste y...fue una noche muy dura para mi...- dijo con voz baja.

-Era de otra persona?- preguntó el pequeño con voz curiosa.

-Es de alguien a quien me hubiera gustado poder ayudar-dijo con voz triste. El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco – asique si alguna vez lo vemos, tendrás que devolvérsela-le sonrió mientras le revolvía el pelo.

-Claro- dijo sonriente y esperanzado – entonces, me la puedo quedar?-

-Está bien, pero primero tendrás que aprender a usarla- le respondió contento.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza y le abrazó con fuerza, murmurando un "gracias" desde lo más hondo de su alma, que el moreno respondió abrazándole con fuerza.

Después de un rato abrazados ambos salieron para reunirse con Ron y Hermione que los esperaban en su sala común.

-Como me has encontrado?-preguntó el pequeño mientras pasaban el cuadro de la entrada.

Harry sonrió de medio lado, misterioso y como repuesta se señaló la cabeza.

-Chicos!, donde estabais?-preguntó Hermione mientras se dirigían a ellos – como te has llevado el Mapa no te hemos podido encontrar y ya pensábamos que te habían castigado-dijo con alivio.

-Ni que me pasara la vida castigado- dijo irónico Harry.

-Que es eso del mapa?- preguntó el castaño.

-Es un mapa que tiene Harry y que te dice donde está la gente- respondió sonriente la chica.

-Gracias Hermione, me acabas de dejar muy mal- dijo sarcástico el moreno mientras el pequeño se reía – además no lo he usado, he oído a una chica hablando de Alex y he seguido sus indicaciones- dijo mientras sacaba la lengua a su amiga.

-Oye tengo que ponerme con los horarios de las guardias de la Orden y todo eso...-comenzó el moreno.

-Tranquilo, nos quedamos con Alex- le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, mientras iban hacia la salida.

-Perfecto, nos vemos en la comida- les dijo mientras se sentaba y sacaba un montón de papeles.

* * *

El resto del día pasó sin incidentes, después de comer Harry había ido a entregarles los horarios a los integrantes de la Orden y a hablar con Remus de las clases de duelo, tras aclarar todos los puntos profesionales la conversación se había tornado algo más relajada e íntima:

-Como vas con Alex?-había preguntado Remus.

-Realmente bien- dijo sinceramente -es algo reservado cuando hay mucha gente alrededor, pero es estupendo-

-Creo que alguien se está encariñando-sonrió el hombre-lobo.

-Si, creo que ya le he cogido cariño-dijo sincero el moreno.

-Entonces Alex es realmente afortunado- comentó el castaño, Harry solo sonrió.

Tras la cena los cuatro habían ido a la sala y tras un rato de charla y de bromas todos se habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

De nuevo la calma reinaba en el dormitorio, solo interrumpida por el ruido ocasional que hacía Draco mientras abría con cuidado el Mapa del Merodeador sobre su cama.

-...juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas...-dijo en apenas un murmullo, mientras iluminaba el pergamino con su varita. Sonrió al ver como líneas y formas comenzaban a aparecer en su superficie, le había sonsacado a Harry la contraseña para desvelarlo.

Miró hasta encontrar el dormitorio, tenía que comprobar una cosa...

El aire se le congeló en los pulmones en el mismo momento en el que sus ojos se posaron en una cama en el dormitorio de la torre de Griffindor, donde se leía claramente una mota en la que ponía "Draco Malfoy", el miedo le hizo un nudo en la garganta que le obligó a coger aire ruidosamente.

-Alex, estas bien?-murmuró Harry medio dormido. En ese mismo instante el castaño apagaba la varita y plegaba el mapa.

-A sido una pesadilla...-dijo en voz muy baja, todavía con el nudo en la garganta.

-Ven, duerme aquí conmigo- le dijo con voz dulce.

El pequeño guardó el mapa y la varita debajo le la almohada y se fue a la cama del moreno, que ya se había echado a un lado y le abría un hueco en las sábanas para que entrara.

-Estás temblando-susurró preocupado cuando vio al niño subirse a la cama- tan mala a sido?-

Draco solo asintió y se terminó de meter entre las mantas, Harry le acercó a su cuerpo y le abrazó fuertemente, dándole besos y tranquilizándolo hasta que dejó de temblar. El pequeño, suspiró dentro del abrazo apoyándose en el moreno, tranquilizándose con la ternura y el calor que emanaba de su piel, poco a poco y acunado por los brazos de Harry se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo y espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Ya saben si quieren más...dejen reviews!!


	5. Capítulo 5 Sentimientos

Espero que les guste y que dejen reviews!!

* * *

Capítulo 5- Sentimientos.

La silueta de una hermosa mujer se recortaba contra la puesta de sol, en lo alto de un acantilado, sabía que era un peligro que estuviera allí pero el recuerdo de su hijo la había empujado a salir de la casa, a ir al lugar donde tantas tardes le había visto sentarse a contemplar la puesta de sol.

Sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas ante el recuerdo de su hijo, de su amado Draco. Sabía que había escapado, que había huido, pero no sabía donde estaba, ni si estaba bien o no, pero no podía buscarlo, había tomado esa decisión el día que le dio el colgante, sabiendo que esa sería, probablemente, la última vez que lo vería, por que era su madre, y sabía que no iba a poder matar a Dumbledore, que no era un asesino. Solo esperaba que se hubiera tomado la poción a tiempo y que realmente haya tenido la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida, con alguien que le quiera y le cuide, aunque eso implicara no volver a verlo.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y cayó a la arena, el sol ya había desaparecido, Narcissa se dio la vuelta y caminó de vuelta a la casa que tenían a pie de playa, hacía dos dias que había llegado allí, huyendo de Voldemort y sus vasallos, pronto tendría que marcharse ya que el sitio no era lo bastante seguro, tendría que abandonar el país pero una parte de ella se negaba a alejarse de su hijo.

Abrió la verja con una extraña sensación en el estómago, le quitó importancia, "Será fruto de las lágrimas" se dijo.

Según cruzaba el pequeño jardín, la sensación en su estómago empeoraba, levantó la vista y vio las luces apagadas "Estúpida elfa, le dije que encendiera el porche" pensaba mientras abría la puerta de la entrada, y entraba en la casa.

Una risa grave fue lo último que oyó antes de que todo se volviera negro...

* * *

Le despertó la luz del sol que entraba por las cortinas y que le daba en la cara, cuando fue a moverse para escapar de la molesta claridad sintió un cuerpo junto al suyo, abrió los ojos y se relajó al instante al reconocer a Alex, el pequeño dormía con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, por lo que solo veía su cabello, y al moverse Harry comprobó que el pequeño tenía cogida con fuerza la goma de su pantalón, a la altura de la cadera. Con cuidado le soltó y se movió para escapar del sol, acunando al pequeño como había hecho la noche anterior, el castaño solo se acurrucó más contra el pecho del moreno.

Harry se quedó mirándole y le acarició el pelo con ternura, mientras observaba con detenimiento al pequeño y pensaba en la facilidad con la que había cogido cariño al niño, "Mi niño" pensó posesivo mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza. En ese momento, Alex suspiró y el moreno se dio cuenta de los restos de lágrimas que cubrían su rostro, el corazón se le encogió mientras caía en la cuenta de lo horribles que habrían sido sus sueños "...o lo tristes.."se dijo recordando sus propias experiencias, con cuidado arropó al pequeño y le siguió acariciando el pelo.

Un rato después, el pequeño abrió los ojos de un respingo y cuando vio donde estaba volvió a cerrarlos y a acurrucarse más contra Harry, arrancando una pequeña risa al moreno.

-Buenos días, peque...-le dijo con ternura.

-Hola- le respondió el castaño sin abrir los ojos.

-No vas a despertarte?- le siguió preguntando cariñoso mientras le hacía mimos.

-Nop-dijo mientras abría los ojos y le sonreía.

-Pues tendré que hacer algo al respecto...-dijo poniendo voz seria.

Cuando el pequeño le miró con cara extrañada Harry comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, haciendo que el pequeño saltara e intentara escapar, muerto de risa.

-Para!!, Ya estoy despierto!!, para!!- gritaba mientras intentaba escapar del moreno.

Cuando Harry paró de hacerle cosquillas Ron ya estaba despierto y se había ido al baño a ducharse, Alex estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre el estómago de Harry intentando parar y esquivar las manos que intentaban hacerle cosquillas.

-Alex, recuerdas que has soñado anoche?- le preguntó serio el moreno pero sin perder el tinte cariñoso en la voz.

-No, no recuerdo nada- le dijo sinceramente – Solo recuerdo sentir presión aquí- le dijo algo triste mientras se tocaba el pecho con la palma de la mano.

Harry sonrió de medio lado y le acarició la cabeza.

-Pues ha debido ser algo muy triste..-le dijo el moreno sin dejar sonreír - ...todavía tienes lágrimas en la cara- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara, arrastrando las lágrimas que quedaban.

-Solo recuerdo que oía el mar- dijo con un escalofrío, Harry vió como sus ojos grises se volvían tristes.

-Sabes que puedes contármelo, lo digo por si te acuerdas-le recordó en un susurro- y ahora a bañarse y a cambiarse- le sonrió mientras se incorporaba, tirando al pequeño de encima suyo. Ron salía del baño en ese momento y Draco entró disparado mientras se reía – Yo primer!-.

* * *

Mientras el agua caía encima de él, llevándose los restos de las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su cara, Draco intentaba recordar que había soñado que le había perturbado tanto, además se sentía confuso por lo sucedido en la noche, cuando había visto el mapa con su verdadero nombre y Harry le había acunado hasta que se había dormido, otra vez esa misma sensación de protección, de calidez. Nunca se había sentido tan bien, tan querido, "Harry me quiere" había pensado antes de dormirse, y por la mañana, cuando el moreno le había despertado con mimos y caricias, realmente le abría gustado quedarse ahí, protegido y mimado como nunca se había sentido, nunca le habían hecho mimos, nunca el habían demostrado de esa forma tan aplastante que le querían, tan solo su madre le acariciaba o mimaba de vez en cuando, pero nunca esto.

Cerró el grifo y cogió una toalla para secarse.

-Mierda...-murmuró de pronto mientras levantaba la mirada al espejo que tenía enfrente.

"...siento algo por Harry Potter" se dijo y la verdad se le echó encima.

Se terminó de secar y salió del baño, mientras diluía el nuevo descubrimiento que había echo, "Bueno, tendré que vivir con ello..." se dijo irónico mientras se cambiaba.

Cuando Ron se terminó de vestir bajó a esperarlos en el salón, Draco aprovechó que estaba solo en el cuarto para coger el mapa y esconderlo debajo de su colchón, "No puede verlo hasta que se lo haya dicho" se dijo seguro.

Cuando el moreno salió y se vistió ambos bajaron para ir a desayunar.

-Que vas a hacer hoy?- le dijo Harry mientras comían.

-Puedo estar contigo en tus dos clases de Duelo?-preguntó ilusionado.

-De acuerdo, pero tienes que tener cuidado...-le respondió mientras mordía una tostada.

-Y después? Que harás?- le dijo Hermione.

-Poppy me insistió ayer en que quiere hacerle una revisión así que le llevaré después de las clases- se adelantó Harry – mientras yo iré a una reunión con Remus y otros aurores y cuando salga le iré a buscar- continuó mientras bebía un poco de café.

-Pero no llevabas todo lo de la Orden con Remus?- preguntó Ron, con al boca llena de cereales.

-Si pero en las reuniones con los agentes dobles tengo que estar presente...-dijo mientras hacía una mueca- además no los conozco por lo que estoy más obligado a asistir...-terminó.

Draco casi se atraganta cuando oyó el último comentario.

-Y quienes son esos agentes dobles?- preguntó con inocencia.

-Pues aún no los conozco y aunque lo conociera no te lo podría decir, es demasiado peligroso, se dedican a decirme cosas sobre otras personas- le respondió con simpleza el moreno.

-Aaammmm....-dijo mientras seguía bebiendo su colacao, al que había añadido café cuando el moreno no miraba.

* * *

Las dos clases pasaron sin mucho revuelo, en la segunda con Slytherin y Gryffindor, tampoco pasó nada importante tan solo que Draco había aceptado un regaliz que le había ofrecido Pansy, lo que desató ciertas quejas posteriores por parte de cierto pelirrojo.

-Pero puede haberlo envenenado!-exclamaba por los pasillos mientras que Harry y Hermione continuaban andando con Alex, los tres ignorándolo total y absolutamente.

-Ronald deja de decir sandeces!- le soltó de pronto la castaña, haciendo que parase y no volviera a abrir la boca.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Harry lo alzó y lo colocó en una camilla con cuidado mientras le sonreía tranquilizador.

-No creo que tarde demasiado asique espérame aquí cuando acabe, vale?-dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

El pequeño asintió con la cabeza mientras la castaña volvía de avisar a la enfermera. Ron se fue a sentar en la cama de enfrente, resbalando con la sábana y cayendo estruendosamente.

-Si quieres te puedes tirar- le dijo irónico y sin pensarlo Draco.

Los tres estallaron en carcajadas por el comentario mientras las mejillas del pelirrojo se volvían del mismo color que su pelo.

-Mira, nos a salido gracioso el niño- dijo con tono de fastidio mientras se levantaba.

El resto solo siguió riéndose, en ese momento salió la enfermera con algunas pociones y algunos cacharros.

-Buenos días, señor Potter, Alex-saludó con tono cortés.

-Hola- dijo el castaño todavía riendo.

-Veo que tienes un aspecto inmejorable- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le quitaba el polo que llevaba para examinarlo- aunque aun tienes ciertas ojeras...-

-Anoche tuvo alguna pesadilla- dijo Harry a modo de respuesta.

-Bueno en ese caso no hay de que preocuparse...-dijo mientras continuaba el análisis.

-Puedes irte, estaré bien- dijo Draco mientras sonreía al moreno.

-De acuerdo...-dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- pero si me necesitas ya sabes...- le dio un beso en la cabeza y los tres se marcharon de allí.

* * *

Tras despedirse de sus amigos en la entrada de la biblioteca, Harry se encaminó al despacho de Remus, tras tomar algunos atajos, llegó a la puerta y tocó un par de veces.

-Pasa- le llegó la voz amortiguada de su profesor.

-Aún no ha llegado nadie?- preguntó extrañado el moreno tras entrar y dar un vistazo rápido a la habitación.

-Creo que aún pueden tardar un poco, desde lo de Snape, tenemos que extremar las precauciones...-dijo el licántropo suspirando y dejando unos papeles.

-De acuerdo- dijo mientras dejaba a un lado la mochila con sus cosas – y que tal el resto? a habido problemas en alguna guardia?-preguntó sentándose en un butacón enfrente de la mesa del castaño.

-No, ninguno, hiciste bien en poner a Ojoloco en las afueras del bosque- dijo con una media sonrisa – ha atacado a varios árboles sospechosos de pertenecer al lado oscuro- dijo conteniendo la risa.

El moreno rió con ganas – la verdad es que lo hice por eso- dijo encogiéndose de hombros – es bueno, pero un poco exagerado, y no me gustaba la idea de que pudiera atacar a algún alumno- dijo haciendo muecas.

Remus también rió. En ese momento el fuego de la chimenea aumentó de intensidad y dos hombres salieron de su interior.

-Buenas tardes, Edward, Philiph- dijo el castaño a las dos figuras que se sacudían el hollín de las ropas.

-Buenas tardes Remus- dijo el segundo mientras le tendía la mano.

-Hola Remus, hacía tiempo que no te veía- respondió más confiado el otro.

-Este es Harry Potter, nuevo jefe de la Orden del Fénix- dijo el licano mientras señalaba con el brazo al moreno.

-Encantado, soy Philiph- dijo el que había respondido en primer lugar, mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Hola, mi nombre es Edward, un placer conocerte y ayudarte- dijo sonriente el otro hombre.

-El placer es mio- dijo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Bien, sentaos y comencemos- dijo Remus mientras señalaba su mesa.

Ambos hombres tomaron asiento, Philiph era un hombre alto y muy musculoso, de pelo negro aun que lleno de canas, por el contrario, Edward era un hombre joven, apenas un poco más mayor que Harry, alto y delgado, con el pelo rubio oscuro.

-Lo primero que debo deciros es que a partir de ahora deberéis enviar los mensajes a nombre de James Black, para que Harry los reciba directamente-dijo Remus con voz firme.

-De acuerdo- dijeron ambos.

-Lo segundo, podríais resumirme un poco vuestra posición y función entre los mortífagos?- adelantó Harry cortando al castaño.

Philiph se aclaró la garganta y con media sonrisa comenzó – Yo estoy en la "segunda fila de mortífagos" por así decirlo...-

Al ver la cara de perdido que tenía el moreno, Remus hizo un gesto y aclaró

-Los mortífagos están divididos en varios tipos de "filas" o círculos, el círculo interno o primera fila son los más allegados al Lord, el círculo medio o segunda fila lo forman mortífagos poderosos y con conocimientos en combate, además de los que ya estuvieron en la otra guerra, y por último el círculo exterior o tercera fila son los "novatos", por así decirlo, tienen menos experiencia en combate y son los más vulnerables- terminó con una media sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, sigue por favor- dijo el moreno mientras se hacía un gesto con la mano al moreno para que continuara.

-...bien...pues, yo doy la información sobre los ataques que da el Lord para cobrar víctimas, los ataques en masa que son los que "encarga" al circulo medio y, a veces, también obtengo algo de información del circulo interno-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y miró a Edward.

-Yo estoy en el circulo externo y me encargo de avisar de pequeños atentados y ataques, pero principalmente, me encargo de informar sobre las últimas adquisiciones del Lord para sus filas...- dijo mientras hacía gestos con las manos.

El moreno volvió a asentir y se puso en pie.

-Y hay alguna noticia nueva?- dijo mirando a los dos hombres.

-Por mi parte si, aun que por desgracia no son buenas noticias- dijo el rubio – el señor tenebroso está acogiendo en sus filas a muchos jóvenes, me refiero a chicos y chicas, que en su mayoría estarán en sus últimos años de colegio-

-Es decir, que está buscando tener enlaces en Hogwarts- dijo Harry para sí mismo – de acuerdo, extremaremos el cuidado con los alumnos conflictivos e intentaremos averiguar "de que pie cojean"- dijo con firmeza.

-Por mi parte también hay noticias, ni buenas ni malas...-dijo el moreno.

Harry centró su atención en el hombre mientras apoyaba las manos en la mesa.

-El joven Malfoy ha huido, por los rumores que he escuchado, huyó la misma noche en la que atacaron Hogwarts, por lo que el Lord está deseoso de arreglar cuentas con él-dijo mientras se incorporaba- tanto que ha ordenado a todas las filas que si lo encuentran lo lleven ante él, preferiblemente vivo.-

-Y tiene alguna idea de donde esta?- preguntó el moreno con los ojos fijos en la mesa.

-Creo que no, se rumorea que mandó buscar a la madre, pero que esta también ha huido, la razón por la que no ha habido ataques últimamente es porque su círculo interno está dividido entre los que buscan a la madre y los que buscan al hijo-

-Bueno eso nos da la oportunidad de encontrarle antes- murmuró el moreno.

-Pues si tendrás que darte mucha prisa si quieres encontrarle antes que ellos- le dijo Philiph. Ante la mirada interrogante de Harry continuó.

-Anoche atraparon a la madre, tengo entendido que el Lord la torturó duramente intentando sonsacarle el paradero del chico, pero que ella no cedió-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Está muerta?- preguntó Harry temeroso.

-No, y no creo que la maten, si le encuentran la podrán utilizar como señuelo, muerta no les sirve- concluyó el de pelo cano.

-Entonces aún tenemos tiempo- dijo seguro el moreno.

La reunión duró poco más y en una media hora los dos hombres se habían marchado y Harry y Remus comentaban sentados en los sofás.

-Que más te preocupa cachorro?- le preguntó el castaño.

-Nada, es solo que...Alex tuvo pesadillas anoche y...-dijo el moreno con voz grave.

-y...-le presionó Remus.

-Remus, tuvieron que ser horribles, se despertó con lágrimas en los ojos!- dijo agobiado – es solo que sé lo que es tener pesadillas horribles y me gustaría poder ayudarlo- dijo cansado.

-y te ha dicho que fue lo que soñó?-le preguntó con voz dulce el castaño.

-No, dice que no se acuerda, aun que de todas formas creo que esconde algo- respondió.

-Dale tiempo, es solo cuestión de tiempo que coja la suficiente confianza y te lo cuente-le dijo conciliador.

-Tienes razón por ahora solo puedo hacerle ver y demostrarle que estoy aquí y que no le voy a dejar por nada...-dijo con fiereza.

Remus sonrió ante la imagen de su pequeño tan protector y tras un rato más de charla se despidieron.

-Oye Moony, gracias por todo- le dijo antes de irse.

-No es nada cachorro- sonrió el castaño. Ambos se abrazaron y el moreno se encaminó a la enfermería.

* * *

Llevaba diez minutos corriendo en una cinta cuando Harry apareció por la puerta de la enfermería.

-Vaya, pareces un deportista profesional- le dijo a modo de saludo mientras se sentaba delante de la máquina en la que estaba el pequeño.

Draco sonrió y siguió corriendo.

-Quiero comprobar que no tiene ninguna se cuela de la hipotermia ni afección cardíaca- dijo la enfermera desde la otra punta de la sala – ya puedes parar, Alex- dijo acercándose y haciendo florituras con la varita.

-Y bien, cual es el resultado de todas las pruebas?-dijo el moreno sonriendo mientras quitaba unos parches del pecho del pequeño que se había acercado para saludarle.

-Pues que el señorito aquí presente está sanísimo- dijo sonriente, mientras veía como Alex se sentaba en una silla a ponerse las playeras. Harry se puso en pie al lado de la enfermera – y que muestra unos perfectos índices de afecto y cariño- le dijo en un tono más bajo al moreno.

-Enhorabuena señor Potter está usted haciendo un magnífico trabajo!- le dijo en un tono firme de nuevo.

-Digo yo que algo abre puesto de mi parte, no?- dijo el castaño irónico mientras se ponía en pie- donde está mi camiseta?- preguntó mientras miraba en redondo.

-Toma- le dijo Harry cogiéndola de la silla de detrás suyo con una sonrisa mientras se la tendía.

-Pues salvo que se encuentre mal, ya no tiene que volver- le dijo sonriente la enfermera al niño.

-Ya creía que se había enamorado de mí- soltó el pequeño irónico una vez salieron.

-de ti?, que te hace pensar eso?- le preguntó el moreno asombrado.

-Vamos admítelo, soy adorable- le dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Harry estalló en carcajadas y no paró hasta que casi llegaron a su sala común.

-Oye que tal tu reunión con los señores dobles?- preguntó el pequeño.

-Bien- dijo sin más el moreno quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos, producto de la risa.

-Te han dicho algo del chico ese?, el dueño de mi varita?- siguió preguntando el castaño.

-Porqué lo preguntas?- dijo extrañado el mayor.

"Piensa una escusa, rápido" se dijo Draco.

-Porque esta mañana me dijiste que eran personas que te decían cosas sobre otras personas...-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Si, si me han dicho algo- dijo, convencido por la respuesta.

"Ufff..." suspiró internamente.

-Y que te han dicho?, tengo derecho a saberlo, es el dueño de mi varita- presionó poco convencido el castaño.

-Pues que ese chico escapó la misma noche en la que se lo llevaban y que no saben donde está, por lo que tengo que encontrarle antes de que lo hagan ellos- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- y debo darme prisa, porque me llevan ventaja- dijo más para sí que para el pequeño.

El resto del camino fueron en silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

"No me queda tiempo" pensaba Draco, "tengo que decírselo antes de que se entere de otra forma" pero internamente el miedo a que le rechazaran le presionaba el alma.

Tras pasar el umbral de la sala de Griffindor, el ruido y los vítores que se oían, cortaron el hilo de los pensamientos de ambos.

-Porqué tanto alboroto?- preguntó a gritos el moreno a Hermione.

-Harry, nos han quitado todas las asignaturas!!, solo nos han dejado la de Duelo!!, ya estamos oficialmente de vacaciones!!!- le gritó el pelirrojo respondiendo a su pregunta.

Cuando Draco oyó la respuesta, una determinación tomó forma en su cabeza, mañana hablaría con Harry y se lo diría todo, le contaría la verdad y haría lo que fuera para que le creyera.

"Mañana" pensó mientras se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!!

Intentaré actualizar pronto aunque me vienen dias complicados...

Si quieren más...reviews!!


End file.
